Severus
|actor =Gregory Alan Williams |dialogue =NVCCSeverus.txt |level =13 |derived =Hit Points: 160 |tag skills =Melee Weapons: 80 Guns: 78 Unarmed: 80 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairBase |head add ons=None |height =1.1 |factions =ArmorVCaesarsLegionFaction VCaesarsLegionFaction vCaesarsLegionMilitaryDialogueFaction vCaesarsLegionMilitaryOfficerDialogueFaction |class =Legionary |combat style=DefaultCombatMeleestyle |GECK race =AfricanAmerican |edid =NVCCSeverus |baseid = |refid = |footer =240px }} Decanus Severus is Aurelius of Phoenix's second-in-command, living in Cottonwood Cove in 2281. Background Originally the leader of his own contubernium assigned to the Cove, Severus transitioned to the role of quartermaster when centurion Aurelius of Phoenix arrived in the cove.The Courier: "What is your role here?" Severus: "I'm an officer of the Legion, of the rank . When we encamped, I commanded a of eight Legionaries. So I command what's left. Under the wise leadership of , of course." (Severus' dialogue) Beyond taking care of the stocks of equipment at the Cove and dealing with any captured gear, Severus also coordinates Legion patrols. The biggest problem is not the fact that the NCR avoids engagement with Legion raiding parties, particularly after the fall of Camp Searchlight, but the land mines the Army liberally peppers over the countryside to curtail Legion operations. The Legion has yet to develop a reliable method of disarming them.The Courier: "Do you see much action against the NCR?" Severus: "As much as their cowardice will allow. The Profligates avoid open battle, but on good days we find one of their patrols. Their landmines have caused us more trouble than their marksmanship - which is lacking." (Severus' dialogue)The Courier: "What is this place?" Severus: " " (Severus' dialogue) The name impressed on him by Caesar is a popular historical name, bore by several emperors and notable persons in the history of Rome.See here. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Arizona Scavenger: The player may trade NCR dogtags to him for food, weapons, armor, or ammunition and Legion fame after passing a Barter check of 35 with Aurelius of Phoenix. Other interactions * If you have 50 Explosives skill you can tell Severus how to disarm NCR frag mines. This will earn you experience, and +2 to Caesar's Legion fame. This can be repeated numerous time by simply asking about "Do you see much action against the NCR?" then saying "That is all for now." finally, choose the text option of "I can show you how to disarm the NCR's mines." with passing the Explosive skill check and repeat the process. * If you have the powder charge schematics you can teach Decanus Severus to craft them for +4 to Legion fame. The schematics for building powder charges can be found in Cell block B of the NCR Correctional Facility on the first left top bunk inside the first locked cell on the left. Trade items Legion Fame Due to several bugs with Severus' dialogue, turning in dogtags five at a time in exchange for food will yield the most fame per tag, granting +12 Legion fame for five tags. Turning in 25 dogtags five at a time is sufficient to become Liked, 10 for Accepted and 5 for Neutral. Turning in 40 tags five at a time, followed by another 3 tags in one set of three will grant the Courier Idolized status with the Legion. Inventory Notes * Severus is notably taller than the player character. * He will refuse to interact with the Courier if a negative reputation with the Legion is gained. Appearances Decanus Severus appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes In Latin, decanus refers to a military rank of "a commander of ten soldiers," while severus is translated as "stern" or "severe." Category:Cottonwood Cove characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Caesar's Legion characters ru:Декан Север de:Severus es:Severus uk:Декан Північ